Field of Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation device and a portable electronic device.
Related Art
Due to the rapid development of electronic products toward high-performance, high-frequency, high-speed and compact volume, the heat-generating temperature of each element in electronic products becomes higher and higher. Thus, unstable efficiency or damage to element easily occurs to affect product reliability. Therefore, heat dissipation devices are important to conventional electronic products.
A heat dissipation device used in an electronic device, for example a portable electronic device, is generally a fan with fins, a radiating pipe, a cooling module or the like. However, among these heat dissipation devices, it is not easy to thin the fan with fins and rotation noise is still a problem. Furthermore, because dust easily accumulates on fan blades or fins, the heat dissipation efficiency is accordingly reduced. Further, as to the radiating pipe or the cooling module, their internal capillary structures have plenty of design limitations, so it is not flexible to apply them to various heat emitting sources in the portable electronic device, and they cannot handle multiple heat emitting sources in their disposed positions either.